Better Than Life
by Mebd
Summary: Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une demi-heure d'évasion. Mais tout de même, Hermione aurait du savoir qu'un produit de Weasley&Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, aurait des effets secondaires... TRADUCTION de la fic d'anoesis.


_Les personnages appartiennent à J. et l'histoire à anoesis, merci pour sa gentillesse ! _

**Pairing** : Hermione/Snape

**Rating** : M (contenu érotique)

* * *

**Better Than Life**

par _anoesis _

traduction par _Mebd_

* * *

Attendu que durant ces deux dernières années, Hermione avait vécu dans une unique petite chambre, il était impressionnant de voir à quel point ses affaires s'étaient étalées partout dans cette maison délabrée. Elle avait des livres dans la salle de bains, des stylos et des cahiers dans le séjour et des élastiques parsemaient littéralement le sol de chaque pièce.

Un simple accio lui aurait épargné l'effort inhumain de se traîner de pièce en pièce, toutes plus hostiles les unes que les autres, mais sa magie, la seule chose sur laquelle elle avait toujours pu compter, avait tout à coup fichu le camp au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

C'était comme si _absolument tout_ avait pris parti pour Ron.

Elle se déplaça prudemment dans la maison et rassembla ce qu'elle pouvait. Quelqu'un passerait sans aucun doute derrière elle pour effacer la moindre trace de son départ précipité. Vu la situation, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne décidassent pas de lancer un evanesco sur le champ. Hermione avait su que Molly avait tendance à être rancunière bien avant qu'elle ne réduisît Bellatrix Lestrange en poussière d'un simple sort. Les œufs minuscules qu'elle avait reçus à Pâques n'avaient été que les premiers signes de la vague d'agressivité passive déployée contre elle par la matriarche de la famille Weasley.

Rien que de penser à la réaction de Molly face à son dernier «péché», les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, de grosses larmes brûlantes qui débordèrent facilement, malgré le fait qu'elle eût déjà pleuré à intervalles réguliers pendant les trois dernières heures. Hermione se frotta le visage avec un mouchoir humide, déterminée à ne pas continuer comme ça; jusque là, elle n'avait réussi qu'à se donner un ignoble mal de tête, en plus de son chagrin croissant.

Elle regagna la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec son petit-ami – son _fiancé_ – jusqu'à ce matin même, pour la trouver vide et froide, avec sa vieille malle ouverte près du lit. Elle jeta tout qu'elle avait dans les bras par-dessus ses anciennes affaires d'école, à moitié oubliées.

En relevant les yeux, elle vit Ginny qui la regardait froidement depuis le pas de la porte.

«J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses être aussi bouleversée » lui dit celle qui n'avait jamais été tout à fait sa sœur. «Surtout quand c'est toi qui le quittes. »

Hermione soupira et se demanda comment lui expliquer que son meilleur ami allait lui manquer, même si elle n'arrivait pas à regretter leur séparation. Il avait été une constante dans sa vie pendant si longtemps qu'elle était certaine de se retrouver perdue sans lui, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre une seconde de plus _avec_ lui. Elle savait également déjà qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais aucun homme qui la connaîtrait aussi bien que lui, qui avait partagé autant de moments décisifs de son passé et qui avait déjà vu ce qu'il y avait de pire en elle mais qui croyait en elle, et en tout ce qu'elle pouvait être. Elle n'était pas sûre que Ginny – la jolie, gracieuse Ginny – pût comprendre, et quand bien même elle le pouvait, Hermione savait qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'on la comprît ainsi.

«Je sais, Gin. »

Ginny croisa les bras. «Harry rentre bientôt. »

Parce que Harry résoudrait le problème – c'était ce que tout le monde espérait. Harry résolvait _toujours_ _tout_.

Bizarrement, Hermione ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être réparée.

«Je ne peux pas encore lui parler, pas pour le moment. Tu veux bien lui dire que je reprendrai contact quand les choses se seront un peu calmées ? » Le visage de Ginny resta de marbre, et ses yeux durs. «Ginny, je t'aime toujours. Je _l'_aime toujours. C'est juste que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je sais que tu ne peux pas encore me pardonner... »

«Non, tu as raison, je ne peux pas. » la coupa brutalement Ginny. «Je dirai à Harry que tu as besoin de temps. »

Hermione tapota la malle de sa baguette le sortilège de Locomotor Barda hésita et faiblit mais au moins la malle était plus légère qu'avant. Elle la tira dans les escaliers, reconnaissante quand la porte de Ginny claqua, ce qui marqua la fin de la participation des Weasley à sa trahison. Quand elle atteignit la cheminée, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononça avec soin l'adresse qu'elle n'avait plus seulement murmuré depuis des mois.

Les flammes devinrent vertes et elle y entra, tandis qu'elle quittait le monde qui l'avait abritée depuis la fin de la guerre.

* * *

La maison de ses parents était froide et sentait le moisi.

Une plante morte avait perdu ses feuilles sur le tapis et y formait un petit tas de matière visqueuse et collante. Comme son potentiel magique était toujours un peu risqué à utiliser, Hermione ouvrit à la main toutes les fenêtres, ramena la chaudière à la vie et refit connaissance avec le réseau plus délicat de plomberie et d'évacuation des eaux usées.

La route jusqu'au supermarché était plus longue que ce dont elle se rappelait et le poids des sacs plastiques sur le chemin du retour semblait augmenter à chaque pas. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention en faisant les courses, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'elle le faisait pour elle toute seule. Les quelques fois où elle l'avait fait pendant l'Année Perdue n'avaient pas vraiment compté, pas comme ça. Elle n'avait pu prendre que des baked beans* et de la soupe en boîte, rien qui n'eût pu se réchauffer facilement d'un sort. Il n'avait pas été question de penser aux Penguins*, aux Pim's et aux Monster Munch, pas question non plus aux spaghetti hoops*, aux gauffres de pommes de terre ou aux pizzas à mettre au micro-onde.

Elle n'avait rien contre les tentes et les lits superposés, mais Hermione aurait échangé avec joie n'importe quelle extravagance magique contre un micro-onde en bon état de marche et un emplacement réservé près d'un magasin de surgelés.

Elle avait apprécié de faire les courses, quoiqu'elle pourrait être tentée de prendre un taxi pour rentrer, les prochaines fois. Ou alors acheter moins. Cinq currys différents n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires, mais après une dizaine d'années à ne côtoyer que le monde des ragoût de mouton, des steaks et des tourtes de rognons, un peu de dopiaza* – quoi que ce pût être – lui ferait probablement le plus grand bien.

Aucun hibou ne l'attendait quand elle revint et Hermione put ranger les courses paisiblement. Et puis c'était plutôt agréable d'avoir sa propre cuisine. Elle n'avait plus le sentiment d'être dans les pattes de quelqu'un ou de se tromper d'une manière ou d'une autre et de mal faire les choses, même si les magnets sur la porte du frigo lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Mue par un côté pratique fraîchement acquis, elle rangea soigneusement dans le placard sous l'évier les vieux mémos laissés pendant les vacances et vaporisa du détergent sur les tâches qu'ils avaient laissées.

Une fois que la porte du frigo fût nettoyée, elle se dit qu'elle se montrerait paresseuse si elle ne désinfectait pas le frigo lui-même. Et les placards. Et l'évier. Hermione lava tout à la main, la baguette oubliée sur la table, et l'odeur chimique du détergent sur le plan de travail était rassurante et familière.

Comme d'habitude, le fait d'agir, de faire quelque chose pour de vrai fut pour elle une distraction merveilleuse et apaisante. Il faisait noir dehors quand elle eût terminé et elle utilisa l'électricité pour éclairer la maison.

Et on ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de hibou.

Hermione avait tant pensé à la vieille maison de ses parents comme à un refuge idéal qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir en y retournant, surtout toute seule. Et surtout quand elle se sentait un rien moins _robuste_ émotionnellement que d'habitude. Elle ne se rendit pas compte avant que ses nombreuses 'crises' (comme les courses, le nettoyage, les pleurs l'avaient été tour à tour) se fussent épuisées, que rentrer à la maison pouvait constituer en soi un nouveau chagrin. C'était plutôt dur de ne pas voir à quel point on était seul, quand on était véritablement livré à soi-même.

Tout nettoyer avait heureusement pris un bon paquet de temps et quand le placard sous l'escalier fut réaménagé, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Hermione finit par rendre les armes et elle monta se coucher.

* * *

Hermione resta sur le pas de la porte de son ancienne chambre et l'observa un moment. La pièce dans laquelle elle avait fait, défait, vérifié et réorganisé éperdument plus d'une vingtaine de fois le sac orné de perles. Les livres sur les étagères basses, un ours en peluche abandonné sur le bord de la fenêtre, qui n'avait pas été touché depuis la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passé ici. Les vieux draps bleus toujours soigneusement tirés sur le lit. Ils avaient décoré la chambre avec tant de raffinement quand elle avait dix-sept ans, et pourtant elle avait réussi à tout oublier, de tout ça.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, sur un coup de tête, et passa la main sous l'oreiller. Tapi dessous, il y avait son vieux pyjama, encore plié avec soin. Elle le saisit et admira, pleine de tendresse, le short bleu marine et le débardeur qui avaient autrefois été le cadeau de Noël offert par ses parents, son premier pyjama d'adulte. Elle s'était sentie si mature en le portant. Elle l'avait porté la vieille du jour où elle avait lancé un sort à ses parents : une pitoyable tentative pour se convaincre qu'elle était assez grande pour survivre sans eux. Un très mince ruban de dentelle soulignait le col du débardeur. Vraiment, le pyjama était très mignon. Et il avait été caché sous son oreiller pendant près de deux ans.

Hermione savait que la jeune fille qui l'avait porté jadis aurait frissonné de dégoût à l'idée de le remettre sans l'avoir bien lavé avant. Pourtant, cette jeune fille ne ressemblait en rien à la personne qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait certes connu le danger, mais jamais le désespoir. Elle avait toujours des parents, même si le prix à payer pour leur sécurité lui avait été très douloureux. Pour l'amour du ciel, elle avait été une écolière vierge qui n'avait jamais connu pire douleur que la cruauté des autres écoliers et quelques sortilèges superficiels reçus à la poitrine. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis lors.

Après s'être dépouillée de ses vêtements sans façons, elle mit son pyjama, se roula en boule dans son lit et fit semblant de croire qu'elle était à nouveau cette jeune fille.

* * *

Aucun hibou ne l'attendait quand elle entra dans la cuisine en titubant le lendemain après-midi.

Sa magie semblait lui être revenue dans la nuit, mais Hermione persévéra dans sa campagne contre le laisser-aller ménager de la maison à la main, avec pour fond sonore la radio qui beuglait. Elle était fatiguée et pleine de poussière quand elle atteignit l'entrée et aperçut la grande malle qui avait été oubliée à côté de la cheminée.

Elle fut tentée de cacher la malle hors de sa vue, du moins pour le moment, et de se permettre d'oublier ce pan de sa vie pendant un temps. Ça ne serait ni très pratique ni très malin de se mettre à la vider là tout de suite directement sur le sol du salon, mais Hermione avait le pressentiment que son courage ne survivrait pas à l'odyssée maladroite qui emmènerait l'encombrant objet à l'étage.

Et sa détermination tomba presque en morceaux au moment où elle souleva le couvercle. Les vêtements empilés au-dessus avaient l'odeur du Terrier. Ils avaient l'odeur de Ron ou de l'étreinte laineuse et enveloppante que pouvait donner n'importe quel Weasley. Rien que l'odeur, qui imprégnait ses vêtements froissés, et c'était suffisant pour que des larmes vinssent lui brûler les paupières.

_Un foyer...de l'amour...le sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose...perdus..._

Elle enfouit son visage dans un pull et se demanda s'il était possible qu'elle eût fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Heureusement, la machine à laver semblait encore être en état de marche. Elle ne savait pas trop comment ses robes de sorcière pouvaient réagir à un tour de machine, mais après qu'elle eût découvert quelques bouteilles de vin pleines de poussière dans le buffet, elle décida que ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Elle se servit un verre, retourna dans le séjour et creusa un peu plus profondément dans le coffre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vidé, faute de place où ranger ses affaires. Les parchemins et les livres de sorts semblaient ridicules sur le bureau de sa chambre, à côté de son ordinateur. Et au Terrier, ils n'avaient presque pas de place pour elle, encore moins l'équivalent de six années de dissertations.

En le regardant maintenant, elle se rendit compte avec quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du saisissement qu'elle n'avait rien écrit depuis longtemps. Il avait été un temps où ses doigts avaient été en permanence éclaboussés d'encre et où il y avait toujours eu un livre qu'elle _ne pouvait pas _ne pas lire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti cette sensation étourdissante, l'impression de se lancer tête baissé dans une quête épique, en faisant des recherches sur un nouveau sujet?

Alors qu'elle retrouvait toutes ses anciennes affaires, Hermione prenait conscience de la nostalgie et de l'inconfort croissants qui l'envahissaient. Là, il y avait ses aiguilles à tricoter, la seule trace de son rêve de se battre pour l'égalité des créatures magiques. Ici, une carte d'anniversaire, signée par un garçon qui avait été emporté par un sort perdu pendant la Bataille Finale. Là, une dissertation, sévèrement notée par un professeur qui s'était vidé de son sang sous ses yeux.

Le sachet de Bavboules la fit sourire. Elle ne savait pas trop si Harry ou Ron s'étaient jamais aperçus qu'elle les quittait les mercredi soirs, le sachet à la main, pour nouer d'autres amitiés. Ça n'avait pas duré – elle détestait trop se salir pour pratiquer assidûment et elle n'avait pas apprécié ne pas être aussi douée que les autres joueurs. Ses parent avaient été aux anges quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle faisait partie d'un club. Son père avait ri aux larmes quand il s'était rendu compte à quel point le jeu différait des billes moldues qu'il avait collectionnées, enfant. Elle avait l'impression que tout ça s'était passé dans une autre vie.

La main de Hermione se referma sur une boîte en carton de couleur vive et elle se surprit à sourire. C'était le Rêve Éveillé offert par les jumeaux Weasley quand ils leur avaient tous rendu visite à leur boutique, ce jour-là, sur le chemin de Traverse, alors qu'ils achetaient leurs affaires d'école. Elle l'avait étudié attentivement une fois de retour chez elle et elle avait essayé de trouver quels sortilèges étaient utilisés. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'en servir, surtout une fois qu'elle eût établi que quelque potion avait été requise pour le créer, ce qui avait résonné dans son esprit de née-moldue comme bien trop apparenté à un hallucinogène, comme le LSD. Mais quand bien même, malgré leur attitude désinvolte concernant le travail scolaire, les Weasley étaient devenus plutôt responsables une fois leur boutique ouverte – les régulations du Ministère y avaient veillé. C'était probablement sans danger. Ou en tout cas moins dangereux que leurs Boîtes à Flemme.

Elle la mit de côté en soupirant. Ça avait probablement expiré depuis le temps. C'était une honte : si quelqu'un pouvait bien avoir l'utilité d'une petite coupure avec la réalité, c'était elle.

Après cela, il ne resta plus grand chose dans la malle sinon des broutilles, quelques plumes cassées, des morceaux de parchemins déchirés et une poignée de stylos bic. Hermione, qui se sentait épuisée et un peu abattue, lança un Evanesco sur ce qui restait et referma le couvercle.

Elle remit une machine en route et réchauffa un gratin de pâtes au micro-onde pour le goûter. Puis, se sentant curieusement très proche d'Arthur Weasley, elle tenta de mettre un wagon wheel* au micro-onde, juste pour voir. La guimauve brûlante décolla les biscuits et emplit la cuisine de l'odeur du sucre qui brûle. C'était vraiment dommage que le goût fût ignoble. Hermione espéra qu'il n'était pas trop tôt à dix-huit heures, pour se mettre en pyjama, et elle se versa un autre verre de vin avant de se diriger vers le canapé, en attirant un plaid à elle au passage.

La télé ne lui servit à rien. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des personnages, dans aucune série. Elle avait manqué assez d'épisodes spécial Noël pour que tous ses personnages préférés fussent décédés de morts bizarres. Elle était devenue étrangère au monde qui l'avait élevée.

En se servant un autre verre de vin, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait finit par vider la bouteille.

Personne n'avait essayé de la contacter, et c'était pour une fois ce qu'elle avait demandé. Bizarrement, elle s'aperçut que ça ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter qu'ils eussent ignoré sa demande et essayé quand même de voir comment elle allait. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi.

Sauf que ça n'était pas le cas. Il suffisait d'enlever Harry et Ron de l'équation, et rien n'arrivait jamais à Hermione Granger.

Parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, qu'elle était seule et un peu ivre, elle tira la boîte défoncée du Rêve Éveillé vers elle et fixa le séduisant pirate sur le couvercle. Cela marcherait-il ? Passer une soirée en compagnie d'un capitaine pirate serait très certainement mieux que passer la soirée à boire toute seule. Ça ne serait pas un problème de baver un peu si personne n'était là pour la voir. Une heure de rêve et puis s'il n'y avait rien à la télé, elle irait prendre un bain. Avoir le luxe de pouvoir passer plus de dix minutes dans une salle de bains sans que quelqu'un cognât à la porte était très tentant.

Comme elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre, elle ouvrit la boîte et inspira.

* * *

_Bon, voilà qui était désagréable._

Il n'y eut ni le vertige ni le bruit de succion qu'elle associait normalement aux voyages magiques, mais il y eut une sensation soudaine de déplacement, comme si elle venait de manquer une marche. Son estomac protesta et elle tendit les mains pour se stabiliser.

Avant qu'elle pût reprendre son équilibre, une explosion lumineuse éclata soudainement dans son champ de vision. Hermione se baissa pour esquiver et sentit le sort alors qu'il la dépassait en sifflant. Elle se tourna ensuite pour lancer un regard noir à son assaillant.

Ça n'était pas un pirate en chemise à jabots, mais Hermione était un tantinet trop préoccupée pour s'en formaliser. Une fois que la lumière se fût dissipée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de se noyer dans le regard sombre et familier qui la hantait toujours.

Ce qui était plutôt... inattendu.

Même en sachant que ça n'était qu'une hallucination induite par des potions – et des sortilèges – le revoir n'en restait pas moins un coup au cœur.

_Pourquoi Snape?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _De toutes les choses que j'aurais pu imaginer, pourquoi lui? _

Il la regardait d'un air mauvais, ce qui était parfaitement ressemblant lui sembla-t-il, et il tenait sa baguette devant lui, prête à lancer un autre sort.

«Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? » demanda-t-il.

Ignorant la baguette agitée sous son nez, Hermione regarda le décor, curieuse. Ça n'était pas un bateau pirate ni un château médiéval et il n'y avait pas de sublime coucher de soleil. A la place, elle semblait être dans un vaste entrepôt mal éclairé, couvert de rayonnages de métal qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et rempli de palettes entassées.

«Bon, je suppose que je ne dois pas me sentir trop déçue que mon subconscient m'ait amenée ici.» se raisonna-t-elle. «mais on aurait pu penser que que vous aurais imaginé quelque part au chaud. Cet endroit sent les champignons.»

La baguette s'agita puis retomba. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle se rendit compte que Snape la regardait d'un air un peu inquiet.

«Qu'est-ce que vous portez?» Lui demanda-t-il

Elle baissa les yeux sur son pyjama léger et fronça les sourcils. «Ce n'est pas normal. Je devrais avoir une belle robe. Quel enchantement pourri.» Et puis elle réfléchit. «A moins que ça ne fasse partie du côté sexuel du fantasme, quoi que se soit inattendu. Je veux que vous me voyez en tant que femme, donc l'enchantement m'amène à vous de telle manière qu'il vous est impossible de ne pas voir mes éléments féminins.»

«Éléments ? »

«Mes tétons traversent pratiquement le tissu.» lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape d'un haussement d'épaule et l'en couvrit rapidement.

«Miss Granger, ai-je raison de penser que vous croyez être en train de rêver ?»

«Évidemment !» acquiesça-t-elle, «Je veux dire, vous êtes mort, ce qui est un premier signe que rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Et vous êtes en train de vraiment m'écouter, ce qui est un autre signe. Je me demande juste si c'est un autre de ces rêves, appelons-les les «si seulement j'avais pu sauver le Professeur Snape», même si ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'en ai pas eus. Apparemment c'était trop demander, même à mon cerveau, que d'imaginer des pirates et une partie de jambes en l'air en cabine de bateau. Je me retrouve à la place à geler sur place juste pour pouvoir être la première à vous retrouver. »

Il la fixa d'un air incrédule avant qu'un gros bruit ne les fît tous les deux sursauter. Avant que Hermione pût lui demander ce que, au nom du ciel, ça avait été, une grande main gantée lui couvrit la bouche et elle passa précipitamment par une porte basse et par différents endroits de l'entrepôt, qui cette fois sentaient la bière éventée.

Quand ils furent bien assez loin de la source du bruit, Snape la tira derrière une pile de cageots fort opportune et retira sa main de sa bouche.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?» lui demanda-t-elle.

«On est en train de s'échapper » lui répondit-il, «maintenant taisez-vous.»

Hermione avait été tellement conditionnée à réagir ainsi face à lui, qu'elle se tut, bien que ce fût _son_ rêve à _elle_, merci bien.

Des cris et des bruits d'objets fracassés se firent entendre depuis l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, et ses pensées à propos de se taire et de lui obéir lui sortirent de l'esprit alors qu'elle montait sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder furtivement entre les cageots. Des étincelles magiques éclairèrent les étagères et créèrent des ombres étranges qui se pourchassèrent au plafond. «Qui sont-ils ? » s'enquit-elle.

«Des mages noirs.»

«Des Mangemorts ?» Futilement, Hermiona chercha sa baguette à tâtons en passant la main sur ses hanches, avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait laissée sur la table de la cuisine. Comme si ce genre de tenue avait des poches. «Putain.»

«Tous les mages noirs ne sont pas des Mangemorts...»

Hermione eut l'impression que c'était quelque chose qu'il répétait souvent, et il y avait tant de fatigue dans sa voix qu'elle se tourna avidement vers lui. Snape était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs et pourtant complètement différent. Il avait l'air plus jeune, peut-être, et un peu moins intimidant. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux extrêmement près l'un de l'autre. Il paraissait étonnamment concret pour un rêve éveillé, et elle eut très envie de le pincer, pour déterminer à quel point il était réel au toucher. «Pourquoi fuyons-nous secrètement des mages noirs ? »

«Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je suis...»

«Une langue-de-plomb ? » hasarda-t-elle, et son cerveau commença à se mettre en route. «Laissez-moi deviner, le Département des Mystères est impliqué dans ce que vous avez survécu, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un a découvert ce que Dumbledore avait en tête et on m'a contacté durant la dernière année.»

Hermione hocha la tête. «Ça me plaît : c'est très propre, très bien pensé. Vous avez survécu et vous avez un travail qui met en valeur votre bravoure, votre ingéniosité et votre intelligence. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter un fantasme dans lequel j'aurais du être sauvée, et je n'ai jamais aimé naviguer. Les pirates » ajouta-t-elle, en voyant son regard confus. «Au lieu de ça, je vous retrouve, _vous _: un vrai héros que j'admire vraiment, et je vous viens en aide. Vous pouvez faire comme si vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous aide, et vous finissez par être forcé de voir à quel point je suis compétente et pleine de ressources et vous êtes impressionné. Vous acceptez de me laisser rester à la condition que vous me lancerez ensuite un sort d'oubliettes et je finis par prouver que je ne suis plus une insupportable petite fille mais une femme mature et intelligente, et vous vous rendez compte que vous me respectez énormément.»

«Mon respect ? » lui demanda-t-il, en chassant d'un geste la main qu'elle essayait de poser sur son torse. «C'est votre fantasme ?»

«Hé bien, si vous _vous_ étiez jamais rencontré quand j'étais à l'école, vous comprendriez. » Elle resserra la cape qui sentait les épices sur ses épaules et aperçut les vieux chaussons trop usés qu'elle avait aux pieds. «Enfin, je suppose que _oui_, j'espérais quelque chose de plus sexuel, mais de toute façon je vais prendre un long bain après ça. J'en profiterai pour y soulager les frustrations qui me resteront.»

Il déglutit.

Dans le silence tendu qui suivit leur conversation, Hermione entendit que les voix commençaient à s'évanouir.

Snape s'immobilisa, la baguette brandie. Quelque chose de ténu manquait au tableau et Hermione mit un moment à se rendre compte de ce qui n'allait pas. Il portait un pantalon et un pull ajusté, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne produisait la moindre ondulation, le moindre tourbillon de tissu sombre quand il bougeait.

«Miss Granger ? » la pressa-t-il.

«Hermione » le corrigea-t-elle, amusée par l'expression de son visage quand il la surprit à regarder ses fesses.

Il sembla sur le point de lui rendre son sourire, mais il se reprit. «Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Il y a une barrière anti-transplanage, alors il faut la dépasser à pied. » L'invitant à le suivre, il se leva prudemment, baguette au poing. «Par ici. »

«Oh, surtout ne vous sentez pas obligé de partir pour moi ! » lui murmura-t-elle, en se hâtant pour suivre son rythme. «Ça ne me gêne absolument pas de rester si vous avez encore des choses à faire ! »

«Qu'en est-il de votre baguette ? »

Elle sourit, étrangement flattée qu'il l'eût remarqué. «La magie sans baguette est surtout une affaire de confiance en soi. Nous sommes dans mon rêve : je vais y exceller !»

«Ecoutez, je ne crois pas que je puisse... » Un bruit éclatant tout à coup derrière eux le pétrifia. «Merde. » Ils se baissèrent derrière quelques piles de cageots.

«Ces cageots sont drôlement pratiques, vous ne trouvez pas ?» songea-t-elle à voix haute. «C'est marrant, je... »

«_Expelliarmus _! »

Hermione entendit Snape jurer alors que sa baguette lui était arrachée. Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à un mage en robes de sorcier pleines de terre qui les surplombait, la baguette brandie haut au-dessus de lui.

«Quessqu'vous faîtes lo? » il les dévisagea de plus près, le visage s'assombrissant. «_Snape _? »

_C'était ma faute_, se rendit-elle compte. _J'étais en train de jacasser comme une petite idiote et je nous ai tous les deux mis en danger. _Même s'il s'agissait d'un danger imaginaire, c'était quand même agaçant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait joué le rôle de l'Héroïne Inutile sans même qu'on le lui soufflât.

«Oh ça me casse les pieds. » marmonna-t-elle, en se déplaçant pour se mettre devant son compagnon désarmé. Elle n'allait en aucune façon, _elle_, se laisser sauver par _lui_. Plongeant en son for intérieur, elle rassembla tout la puissance brute qu'elle put trouver et...

_Un métier qui l'ennuyait et l'épuisait tout autant. Toujours être dans les pattes de quelqu'un. N'avoir jamais un instant pour elle. Le sentiment de devoir partager son fiancé avec une douzaine d'autres personnes. Se demander quand ils auraient enfin un endroit à eux pour vivre. Attendre que Ron lui parle. Attendre que Ron la touche. _S'endormir_ de son côté du lit, les larmes aux yeux. Se rendre compte que sauver ce qui restait d'elle-même, c'était aussi perdre tous ceux qu'elle chérissait. Attendre des hiboux qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. _

… Extériorisa tout en crachant un «Stupéfix ! » sifflant et désordonné.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, le sort marcha à la perfection et frappa le sorcier en pleine poitrine, qui fut projeté en arrière contre les cloisons de métal.

Snape la contourna prudemment et se rapprocha du sorcier étalé au sol. «Dieu tout-puissant ! »murmura-t-il.

«Vous voyez? » dit-elle en hochant la tête. «C'est ce que j'avais dit. De la confiance en soi. »

«Vous... vous êtes merveilleuse.» Il ramassa sa baguette et la pointa sur le sorcier inconscient. «Confundo. »

Hermione, qui s'attendait à un oubliettes, fit la grimace et détourna le regard.

Un autre cri derrière eux poussa Snape à la tirer vers la porte. «Venez ! » insista-t-il. Ils sortirent brusquement dans la nuit et l'air froid lui brûla les poumons quand elle courut. Tout à coup, ses bras puissants furent autour de sa taille et Hermione se sentit tourbillonner et disparaître dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Ils atterrirent en titubant dans un pièce encombrée et plutôt disgracieuse qui avait l'air d'être une chambre meublée.

On voyait que c'était une garçonnière. La vaisselle sale sur le bord de l'évier l'indiquait clairement. Hermione, qui avait vécu en étant étroitement surveillée par Molly Weasley depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école, n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance de se débrouiller par elle-même et de faire toutes ces choses qu'on fait soi-même quand on vit seul, comme laisser la vaisselle sale pour la laver plus tard, vivre de plats à emporter ou encore porter des vêtements sans dûment les ensorceler avant pour les défroisser, et voir la vaisselle sale de Snape la rendit un peu mélancolique.

Un métier passionnant, un endroit où vivre qui lui appartenait, peut-être que ce rêve éveillé lui montrait qui elle voulait être en plus de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ce qui lui rappela...

«Je crois que j'aimerais faire l'amour maintenant.»

Snape, qui était en train de remettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement, s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une série de mouvements de baguette complexes et laissa les vêtements abandonnés tels quels glisser au sol et les tasses retomber dans l'évier en éclaboussant. «Quoi ? »

«Nous avons eu notre dose de course éperdue, de danger et d'intrigue. J'en avais déjà eu assez, de tout ça, dans la vraie vie avant même d'avoir eu ma première fois. » elle se gratta le nez. « Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps de rêve éveillé il me reste, mais je n'apprécierai vraiment pas de le gâcher et de rater quelque chose.»

Hermione eut l'impression, une fois encore, qu'il réprimait un sourire. «Qu'en est-il de votre capacité à vous en occuper plus tard dans le bain ? »

«Hé bien, c'est une possibilité tout à fait acceptable. » lui répondit-elle, sérieuse. «En revanche, ce serait une honte de gâcher un fantasme si parfait. »

Le sourire finit par s'étaler sur son visage. «Vous parlez vraiment sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle. «Vous savez, vous avez un sourire charmant. Oh ne faîtes pas ça ! » protesta-t-elle alors que ses lèvres se refermait sur ses dents irrégulières. «Je ne l'aurais pas dit si ça n'était pas vrai. »

«J'ai bien peur de ne pas me fier à votre jugement, là tout de suite. Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement croire que tout ceci n'est qu'une espèce d'hallucination ? »

«Bien sûr que si ! Vous m'avez dit que j'étais merveilleuse il n'y a pas dix minutes. »

Il s'arrêta un instant. «Il est vrai que c'est un argument recevable. Cependant, pour ma défense...»

« Non, » l'interrompit Hermione. «Ne le gâchez pas.» Elle regarda les lieux, très intéressée. «Si je n'ai pas le droit à un orgasme, pensez-vous que je puisse avoir une tasse de thé? J'ai encore la chair de poule... »

«Oui, oui, bien sûr ! » Il se déplaça pour remplir la bouilloire et s'arrêta le temps d'agiter sa baguette vers le canapé pour lui faire de la place. «Je vais également allumer un feu. Peut-être voulez-vous aussi manger quelque chose ? Des toasts ? »

«S'il vous plaît, oui. » Elle s'assit et l'observa se déplacer dans la petite cuisine. «Vous savez, je m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si souple, si facile.»

Il y eut un silence si long que Hermione crut qu'il ne lui répondrait probablement pas et elle reporta son attention sur sa petite chambre meublée. Peut-être que le rêve éveillé commençait à s'épuiser. Elle enleva d'un coup de pied ses chaussons embarrassants et glissa ses pieds dans les plis volumineux de la cape.

«Tenez.» Il lui présenta une large tasse de thé et une assiette de toasts beurrés et coupés en triangles.

«Merci.» Le thé était fort et brûlant.

Snape s'assit à côté d'elle, et mit son assiette en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

«J'étais très malheureux quand vous m'avez connu. » dit-il tout à coup. «Je dois dire que vous vous êtes aussi montrée bien plus souple et facile que ce que j'aurais cru. »

Hermione but une gorgée. «Que voulez-vous dire ? »

«Je ne rencontre pas souvent quelqu'un qui n'est pas déjà au courant que j'ai survécu. Les langues-de-plomb ont tendance à quelque peu disparaître de la vie de tous les jours, en sorte que très peu d'entre eux avaient déjà un avis sur moi avant que je les rejoigne. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous réagiriez aussi calmement en me voyant. Même après que vous m'ayez informé de ce que j'étais purement imaginaire, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous soyez si à l'aise avec moi.»

«Ce que vous avez dit, que vous souhaitiez mon approbation, continua-t-il, ça a peut-être l'air crétin, mais tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, c'était votre approbation, à vous tous. Pas des élèves, expliqua-t-il, mais du monde magique. J'aime l'idée que vous m'admirez _pour de vrai._ »

«Vous êtes un héros. » Hermione fronça les sourcils en mordant dans une croûte de pain. «En tout cas, vous êtes mon héros. Et celui de Harry. Ron ne vous a jamais aimé, et rien de ce que je pouvais lui dire ne l'a jamais convaincu. »

Severus fixa le feu qu'il venait d'allumer comme il produisait une fumée sombre. «Avez-vous réellement rêvé que vous me sauviez ? »

«Vous laisser dans la Cabane Hurlante est l'un des plus grand regrets de ma vie. » se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre. «Bien que j'avais imaginé faire un peu plus que vous sauver. Je vous montre, si vous voulez. On peut commencer par le bouche-à-bouche. »

«C'est très tentant, » sourit-il et ses yeux glissèrent à l'endroit où la cape s'était ouverte et révélait son pyjama mal pratique. «Vraiment très tentant. Mais même si on ne prend pas en compte le fait que tu crois que je suis imaginaire et que j'ai une bonne vingtaine d'années de plus que toi, il n'y a pas de futur pour nous. Le monde me croit mort. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. »

«Tout ça est très noble » soupira Hermione, «mais j'ai bien peur de devoir insister. Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde que tu aies parfaitement l'intention de me lancer un sort d'oubliettes juste après. La soirée a été palpitante : j'ai dû t'observer sans tes robes de sorcier pour te couvrir pendant des heures maintenant, et si je n'en viens pas à te voir encore moins vêtu, alors je vais être très déçue. »

«Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à effacer la mémoire des gens à tout va, juste parce que nous en avons envie. » contra-t-il, ignorant qu'elle lui eût demandé précisément qu'il se dévêtît davantage. «Il y a des équipes spécialement assignées pour ça. Et je ne peux pas profiter d'une femme qui croit être en train d'avoir une hallucination. Autrement, quand tu te rendras compte que tout ça est réel, tu me haïrais de l'avoir fait.»

«_Si_ tout ça est réel, » lui concéda Hermione, «alors ça voudrait dire que tu as survécu à la guerre, que tu es vivant et que tu as un travail que tu sembles aimer. Ça voudrait aussi dire que toutes les choses adorables que tu m'as dites ce soir sont réelles. Si la réalité te préoccupe, peut-être devrais-tu prendre en compte que je suis une femme adulte, capable de faire mes propres choix. Tu devrais aussi prendre en compte que je viens tout juste de quitter une relation à long terme et que je ne cherche pas quelque sorte d'engagement de ta part, et que par conséquent une aventure d'une nuit ne va pas me faire pleurer sur mon oreiller et qu'en plus, je rêve de te voir sans pantalon. »

«C'est vrai ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione posa délicatement sa tasse et son assiette au sol, à côté de ses chaussons, glissa du canapé et l'embrassa.

Elle avait eu froid dans l'entrepôt et courir éperdument sans soutien-gorge avait été franchement désagréable, mais ça n'avait fait qu'ajouter à la nature incroyablement réaliste du rêve. Il en était de même avec Snape. Son pull était doux sous ses doigts, son menton couvert de chaume la piquait et ses lèvres étaient chaudes et sèches contre les siennes.

Elle s'attendit à moitié à ce qu'il la repoussât, mais il sembla oublier de protester ou même de penser au moment exact où elle glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Après ça, il sembla accepter l'idée sans réserve, l'attira contre lui et lui rendit son baiser avec impatience et enthousiasme.

Hermione glissa vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût assise presque complètement sur ses genoux. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses mains à travers la cape qu'elle portait toujours et se hâta de faire tomber l'encombrant vêtement. Hermione n'arriva pas à retenir le petit bruit de plaisir qui monta du fond de sa gorge quand ses doigts se frayèrent un passage sous l'ourlet de son haut. Puis il la serra plus étroitement et l'embrassa de façon pénétrante. Son souffle était chaud contre sa peau.

Embrasser Snape lui semblait si délicieusement facile. Peut-être était-ce dû dû fait que ses actions ne seraient absolument pas suivies de conséquences ou peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur du feu et au vin qu'elle avait bu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais Hermione n'avait pas la moindre retenue, pas la moindre honte à presser son corps contre le sien. Au contraire, elle ne se gênait pas pour se détendre et profiter du fantasme. Car savoir qu'il s'agissait de _son_ rêve éveillé rendait les choses plus faciles, pour cesser de réfléchir et simplement apprécier chaque sensation différente qui naissait de son désir somnolent et agité. En passant les doigts dans ses cheveux un peu gras, et si réels au toucher, tandis qu'il trouvait du bout des lèvres la peau fragile à la base de son cou, Hermione remercia en pensée les jumeaux Weasley pour lui avoir offert un tel instant de pur bonheur.

Elle s'émerveilla à nouveau de ce que son inconscient l'eût envoyée à Snape, entre tous les hommes possibles et imaginables. Hermione pouvait affirmer sans mentir qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'être attirée par lui de son vivant, mais maintenant, en l'observant avec des yeux d'adulte, il lui était tout bonnement impossible d'occulter la beauté étrangement irrésistible de ses yeux sombres et de son corps long et délié. Non, ce n'était en rien quelque garçon aux côté de qui elle avait grandi, mais bien un homme adulte. Ils n'avaient pas partagé une amitié qui avait évolué en quelque chose d'autre au contraire, il avait toujours été un adulte pour elle, qui dépassait toujours d'un rien son entendement. Il était un mélange fascinant d'expérience, de confiance en lui et, à la lumière des souvenirs qu'il avait offerts à Harry, de loyauté, de bravoure, et d'une propension à se dévouer corps et âme.

Et puis sa main se déplaça plus avant à l'intérieur de son haut au tissu très fin et captura un sein. Ses longs doigts saisirent, poussèrent contre son téton et envoyèrent de petits chocs électriques courir dans son ventre. Elle cessa de penser.

Le canapé devint bientôt trop étroit et Hermione quitta les genoux de Snape avant de le traîner jusqu'au lit défait.

«Je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois où j'ai changé les draps » s'excusa-t-il en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du plaid, l'air penaud.

Hermione haussa les épaules. «Je ne devrais pas m'en faire pour ça : mon pyjama est vieux de deux ans. »

«Tu es un peu bizarre. » lui murmura-t-il en enlevant son pull, qu'il laissa tomber à même le sol.

Snape n'était pas un capitaine pirate à la peau bronzée et aux muscles roulant sous la peau. Son corps était sec et pâle, ses genoux osseux et ses jambes maigres. Sa bouche était brûlante et avait un goût de thé. C'était ce genre de détails qui auraient pu lui faire croire que tout était vrai. Son sexe était légèrement incliné vers le haut, au bout et pesait, brusque, dans sa main. Et une fois qu'il se fût enfin glissé en elle, comme s'il rentrait à la maison, la sensation était splendide. Chaque poussée de ses hanches semblait rencontrer quelque partie d'elle qui coupait son souffle dans sa gorge et faisait friser ses orteils.

C'était bref, précipité, un peu inconfortable quand les draps en se froissant s'entassaient dans son dos, et complètement, merveilleusement dévastateur. La bouche de Snape resta pressée contre la sienne même quand elle sentit sa respiration s'entrecouper et se hacher. Il glissa une longue main séduisante sur sa joue. Il souffla son nom quand il vint et la tint contre lui comme si elle lui était infiniment précieuse. Et puis il gâcha tout en s'effondrant sur elle : son menton pointu lui rentra dans la clavicule.

Elle fut incapable de retenir les larmes qui débordèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent dans ses cheveux.

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de leurs deux corps emmêlés et s'installa plus confortablement à côté d'elle, en la serrant toujours contre lui. Il essuya ses larmes de ses doigts prudents. «Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?»

«Ne sois pas stupide, » renifla-t-elle. «C'était merveilleux. C'est juste que je... c'est juste que je voudrais que tout ceci soit réel.» Elle se retourna pour mieux l'enlacer. «C'est comme ça que je vais penser à toi maintenant. » décida-t-elle. «Tu n'es pas mort cette nuit-là. Tu es quelque part là, dans la nature, à vivre comme tu l'entends. Et tant pis si les tas de cageots étaient un peu trop pratiques.»

«C'est toi qui es stupide.» Il lui redessina les lèvres de ses doigts encore humides. «Tu veux rester ?»

«Oui. » admit-elle. «Mais je ne peux pas. Si je reste plus longtemps, je n'aurais plus la force de te laisser partir. Même si tu es réel, tu mènes une existence secrète. Je sais que ça ne pourra jamais rien être de plus qu'un rêve. »

«Tu as raison. » lui accorda-t-il avant de l'entourer plus étroitement de ses bras.

* * *

Après le désordre du petit appartement de Snape, l'entrée de la maison de ses parents lui sembla froidement cérémonieuse. Son plaid froissé et son assiette sale avaient l'air d'un petit îlot douillet dans un océan d'hostilité. Hermione enleva ses chaussons d'un coup de pied et avança en traînant.

«Ça va aller pour toi ? » Elle trouva sa sollicitude vraiment très touchante.

«Je vais faire une sieste ici.» lui répondit-elle. «Je ne veux pas passer une autre nuit dans mon ancienne chambre. Tu sais, je crois que je pourrais vendre cette maison et chercher un autre endroit où vivre, quelque chose qui soit un peu plus gérable. Repartir de zéro. Ne plus essayer de fuir ce qui ne va pas.»

Severus ramassa la boîte de Rêve Éveillé à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé, par terre. «Ça t'ennuie si je prend ça ? »

Hermione se blottit contre le canapé. «Non, prends-le.»

«Ça va aller pour toi ? » répéta-t-il.

«Bonne nuit, Severus. » lui sourit-elle, en fermant les yeux. Il imprima brièvement un baiser sur son front et puis il disparut.

* * *

Hermione avait la nuque raide et était quasiment sûre de s'être endormie sur la télécommande. Elle avait la sensation que le motif des touches s'était imprimé artistiquement sur ses côtes. Elle cligna lourdement des yeux et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'on sonnât à nouveau à la porte.

Elle se traîna lourdement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit prudemment. A cause de ce qu'elle avait insisté pour que la maison fût connectée au réseau des cheminées, la porte d'entrée servait rarement et avait tendance à résister. Elle réussit enfin à l'ouvrir et regarda furtivement la silhouette qui se tenait avec gêne sur le paillasson.

C'était Snape.

«Tu es revenu prendre mes souvenirs ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

«Pas exactement. » lui répondit-il. «C'est un peu délicat. Je suis venu t'inviter à un entretien d'embauche. »

De toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu répondre, ça n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si le sortilège qu'elle avait ingéré pouvait bien être encore en train d'opérer. «Quoi ? »

«J'ai dit à mes supérieurs que tu avais fait de la magie sans baguette, dans mon rapport. Ils aimeraient te rencontrer. »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son débardeur froissé. Ses tétons étaient toujours particulièrement visibles à travers le tissu. «Maintenant ? »

«Quand tu es prête. » la rassura-t-il. «Hermione, crois-tu... Crois-tu que je puisse t'emmener dîner, un soir? »

«Ça dépend. » Dans la froide lumière du jour, il avait l'air... hé bien, il n'avait pas l'air bien différent de celui qu'il avait été la veille. Le nez crochu, la peau cireuse et totalement irrésistible. «Est-ce que tu crois toujours que je suis merveilleuse ? »

Il hocha la tête.

L'entrée lui parut un peu moins imposante maintenant qu'il s'y tenait, réalisa Hermione. C'était presque un espace acceptable et habitable.

«Alors d'accord. » dit-elle. «Mais ensuite, je t'invite pour le petit-déjeuner. »

* * *

_fin_

* * *

***baked beans** : on en trouve dans les rayons «nourriture du monde » des supermarchés, dans le petit coin dédié à l'Angleterre. Il s'agit de haricots blancs dans une sauce tomate sucrée. Ça se mange en général sur des toasts. Miam :

***Penguins** : ça, on en trouve pas en France. Ce sont des biscuits au chocolat au lait, avec une sorte de crème liquide au chocolat entre les deux biscuits, et il y a des pingouins sur l'emballage. Peut-être que ça ressemble aux Kinder Pingui, sauf que ça ne se met pas au frigo. Enfin, comme je n'ai jamais mangé de Kinder Pingui, je ne suis pas sûre. Les Penguins sont plutôt croquants. C'est vendu par Mc'Vities, et les biscuits du dessus ressemblent aux McVitites qu'on trouve partout en France !

***Spaghetti hoops** : je ne crois pas qu'on en ait en France non plus. Ce sont des pâtes en forme de disque (d'où hoops, des cerceaux), pas très grandes, un peu comme les céréales weetos, dans une soupe-sauce tomate sucrée, comme du ketchup, et vendues en boîte par Heinz. C'est très calorique, et généralement pour les enfants, et le concept ressemble aux mac-and-cheese (les macaronis instantanés, la boîte jaune) qu'on trouve dans les supermarchés français, à côté des baked beans.

***Dopiaza** : c'est un plat indien, un peu comme un curry mais avec beaucoup d'oignons.

***wagon wheel **: bon, ça on n'en a pas du tout. C'est un biscuit rond, en forme de roue de locomotive, d'où le nom. En fait il s'agit de deux biscuits au chocolat au lait qui prennent en sandwich un épais morceau de guimauve et le tout est nappé de chocolat au lait. C'est très, très, très sucré 8


End file.
